Wrist rest assemblies are known for use along the front edge of a device to be operated by a person's hands or fingers, such as in front of a computer key board, computer mouse or other input device. It has been suggested that the use of such wrist rest assemblies can restrict damage to wrists from prolonged use of such devices. Heretofore, however, known wrist rest assemblies have been formed with layers of cushioning material that do not provide the quality of support for the wrists that may be desired.